Kisses
by gorillabaseball
Summary: Levi teaches Mikasa about the different types of kisses.


It all started a week ago, the horrible memory burned in her memory. It was that event that had caused all of this. It was that one moment, that one mistake that led up this. The reason why they were alone. Their lips only inches apart.

—-

Mikasa felt her heart beat rapidly, her face warm, and her stomach felt something unfamiliar as she recalled what had happened that day.

She grimaced when she remembered how it had happened. She was the top soldier in their class, graceful and strong. Why had it been that moment that her legs had chosen to betray her?

The memory was clear in her head. Her knees had given out, making her fall to the ground, or rather him, and onto his lips. She remembered the look of surprise that was on his face as well before he stood up and quickly brushed it off. As though nothing had happened. She didn't know what irked her more, the fact that he had taken her first kiss or that he acted as if he hadn't.

—-

Levi looked into his coffee cup with an intense glare. His mind was wandering to that again.

He sighed. She was pissed with him. He knew it from the way she glared at him. She spoke back a lot to him, that was usual. Now, she barely spoke a word to him during their training sessions.

It was evident in her eyes that she still hadn't forgotten the incident from a few days ago.

But then again, neither did he. The worst part was his reaction to it was much different from hers.

She was angry and disgusted. Levi, he was more perplexed and confused, and a little pleased?

He scowled. He actually liked it. He hated to admit it, but he loved it. The way her soft lips had felt against his. It was like electricity in his bones, the same rush he got when he killed a titan.

Levi ran a palm through his face.

Did he actually just compare the feel of Ackerman's lips to slaying a titan?

—-

"You're distracted, Ackerman." He said, catching her fist. "Let's take a break."

Mikasa dropped her hand, angry at herself because she knew that what he had said was true. She glared at the man, who was watching her as she gulped down water.

He was studying her, making her feel self-conscious. There was that same unfamiliar feeling in her stomach and she frowned at the fact that he made her feel such strange things.

"What is it that's got you worked up?" He asked her bluntly. Levi already knew what it was but he wanted her to say it herself. For her to admit that he had such an effect on her. It would make his day.

She blushed at the question, the answer immediately coming to mind.

"N-Nothing." She said, turning away and wiping the water on her lips with her forearm.

Levi smirked at her obvious denial, the blush making him feel smug.

"Is that so?" He asked nonchalantly."So you're not thinking about the kiss we shared last week?"

Mikasa spluttered, face red from choking on water or from embarrassment, probably both, at his unexpected mention of the incident.

"I-what-no-" Her denial was weak as she cursed herself for stammering. He was smirking at her, clearly amused.

He walked up to her then, swiftly."That's good. Because that hardly classified as a kiss."

Levi smirked inwardly at the reaction he had gotten from those words. Anger and embarrassment were apparent on her face.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked him, irritation in her tone.

He inched closer, his eyes on her face."It was nothing but a peck on the lips." He had said it as if it was no big deal."Maybe you're just overreacting because it was your first kiss?"

By the face she had made, he knew the answer to that question. Something inside him felt immensely happy to know that he had stolen her first kiss, the sadistic man inside of him.

Schooling her expressions, Mikasa furrowed her brows. "So that isn't a real kiss?" She asked, a little upset at the way he put it."Then what is?"

They had clearly made lip contact. What was it? Was the kiss not good enough to be considered?

"Do you want me to show you?" Levi asked, pulling her down with her scarf, his breath on her lips.

Mikasa blushed furiously, spluttering again."What-no-I didn't mean it like that- why would I with a shorty like you?!"

She pushed him away with her hands, her heart beating uncontrollably.

Levi only snorted in amusement._ Brat._ But he knew just what to say to get what he wanted.

"Well I suppose Eren will just have to settle for your mediocre kissing, then."

"Mediocre?" She was seething by now. Mikasa excelled in everything that was given to her. She would settle for nothing less than being the best. If he thought that that was mediocre than she was going to prove him wrong.

"Yes, quite lack-" His words were cut off when he felt small, forceful hands yank his collar. His head bumped against hers painfully as he felt her soft lips on his once more. He closed his eyes for the brief second, opening them when he saw her flushed face.

Mikasa wiped her lips with her forearm, disgusted with herself for doing that.

Levi's heart began beating wildly, feeling that rush that he now associated with her kisses. She never failed to catch him off guard.

When he returned back to his normal self, he scoffed at her."You need some more work." He said although there was a light tinge of pink on his cheeks.

Outrage and unbelief was written on her face at this point."If it's so bad, then what do you classify as a good kiss?"

Levi looked at her before grabbing her hand. Mikasa was surprised at the unexpected move, watching as he took her hand, pulled it close to him and brought it up to his mouth. When he pressed his lips on her skin she shuddered.

"If you want to know so badly, Ackerman." He said, not quite answering her question. "I'll be glad to teach you." The words were whispered in her skin and she blushed to the roots of her hair at the weird sensation.

Without warning, Levi pulled her closer to him. He was staring at her lips, making her lose all thought.

"Part your lips," He ordered her."Follow my example." Before she could even answer him, he brushed his lips against hers. She was surprised at the tenderness of the kiss and she melted into it, giving into the feeling.

"Much better." He said when they parted. Mikasa was mortified when she had realized that they had just kissed _again_.

"Although you still need more practice." He said, taking the opportunity to steal another kiss from her. This time he moved his lips against hers, making her gasp. When they parted there was an angry expression on her face.

"That was different from the first kiss." She stated.

Levi snorted."There's more than one type of kiss, Ackerman." He was teasing her like she was a clueless child, making her angry.

"What do you mean , there's more than one?" Her tone was indignant but at the same time curious. She bit her lips anxiously. Mikasa secretly wanted him to show her just what he meant by that.

Levi stared longingly at her lips before pecking them with his. She blushed at the sudden contact.

"That's just a peck on the lips." Mikasa remembered her first kiss. So it was just a peck. The way he said it, it seemed as if he didn't classify it as an actual kiss.

"This," He breathed against her lips, before taking them in her own, meshing her pliant lips against his before releasing them,"Is a real kiss."

Taking no time for breaks, he pressed his lips against hers once more, moving his lips languidly against hers. When Mikasa felt something wet at the seam of her lips, she gasped. Levi entered his tongue into her mouth, exploring it. She tasted so good. He massage her tongue with his, making unintelligible sounds come out of her mouth. Mikasa was torn between biting down on the invading muscle or letting him continue. When he took her tongue into his mouth, sucking on it softly, she gasped.

When they broke apart, Levi smirked at her enticing appearance. "That was a french kiss."

She was dazed from the last had felt strange but good. Her cheeks grew red when she had to admit to herself that she wanted to kiss him like that again.

"Kisses don't always have to be on the lips." He added, mumbling the words on the corner of her mouth. Her brows furrowed at what he meant by that.

When she felt his warm lips at the column of her neck she gasped.

"Levi?" She asked breathless and confused. Was he supposed to be kissing there?

His lips placed open-mouthed kisses at her throat and the juncture of her neck and her shoulder. Mikasa decided that she didn't care anymore if this was actually a real form of kissing or not. All she knew was that it felt good.

—-

"How was that?" She asked him breathlessly, her cheeks red. Mikasa didn't really care for the answer. As long as she got to kiss him one more time.

Levi was breathless as well, though he refused to give her any indication of just how much her kisses affected him.

"That was horrible, Ackerman." He lied through his teeth, pulling her in again.


End file.
